


Reunion and Rebirth

by BEWD4133



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ejaculate, Elixir Soup is Hylian Viagra, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Large Cock, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEWD4133/pseuds/BEWD4133
Summary: Back home on the seas they grew up on, Link and Tetra spend a day with their old family and a night starting a new one.
Relationships: Aryll/Tetra, Link/Tetra (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 8





	Reunion and Rebirth

A trip from the shores of New Hyrule to Outset Island, for the ordinary sailor this voyage would be beyond daunting, yet a small red boat pulled up on the island carry two travelers who had done just that.

"Home sweet home!" Link couldn't even try to wait for Tetra before dashing off into his old village.

"Yes, it is," Tetra stuck to her own pace as she watched him hurry to his childhood house.

The journey that would push most ships to their limit was a simple matter for the Waker of Winds. His now effortless command of gales and cyclones could turn a trip of weeks into mere hours and months into a few days. It was only an inability to relocate where Tetra's ship still sailed on the open ocean than prevented them from making such a trip sooner, but here they were at last, with their new land precisely located and ready to invite those from the Great Sea to settle down on it. Naturally, Link's family took top priority as Tetra uneasily waved to the locals with whom she was still only vaguely familiar. Within minutes, she spotted Link leading his beloved grandmother and sister out of her home by the hand to spend some overdue time together outdoors. Rather than follow along, Tetra placed her focus on the house they left behind.

"Come to think of it, I never actually went inside this place," the pirate respectfully open the decorative wooden door.

As elated as Link was to come back to his home after being away for so many years, Tetra felt nostalgic to be sailing these seas once again even without a particular island to call her home. Even as she plotted more adventurous activities for later, she enjoyed the chance to take in the atmosphere of the house to give her hero the quality time he deserved with his family. Tetra sincerely admired the quaint choice of decor and bevy of family pictographs, including some he had taken on his travels and sent back to them. Seeing some of them be ones that included her gave her a sense of being part of Link's family she never quite realized how much she longed for. So much so that her head felt heavy as the comforting atmosphere enveloped her.

"Maybe just a quick nap," she allowed her consciousness to fade spread out on the sofa.

She found her dreams filled with memories of her own family. Nothing she found particularly good or bad, but recollections of just how high the hopes that had been placed on her since childhood. While normally such images would bring her some regret and discomfort, a certain aroma pervaded her mind all throughout the visions until eventually pulling her back to reality.

"Man, this house really does smell like soup," Tetra's eyes flickered open, unaware of how long she had been out, "Sure explains a lot about how Link grew up."

"Hello, Miss Tetra," she suddenly found her would-be sister greeting her through the door, "Glad to see you're awake."

"Hey, Aryll," Tetra groggily welcomed her to the chair next to the couch she was on, "There's no need to be so formal."

"Oh, okay then, Tetra," Aryll relaxed herself, "We actually came back to find you asleep about an hour ago."

"Is that so?"

"Grandma insisted to my brother that you needed the rest, so he instead went off with her to do the errands we aren't strong enough to on our own."

"He really hasn't changed at all," Tetra smirked.

"No, he hasn't. We could tell anyway from the letters he wrote," the younger sister fawned.

"Did he tell you what has changed?" she inquired.

"Yeah, he wants us to move into the seaside village you two are constructing on a new continent somewhere far away?"

"You interested in coming?"

"To be honest, it seems like quite the change for Grandma at her age, but we so badly want to live as a single family again."

"I'm sorry to have taken him and run off on you," Tetra apologized.

"No, we want him to be where he's needed most, to do the good he can for the world. It's why I admired him so much when he looked out for me after our parents died. I'm stronger than I used to be, but I want him to be able to be that special protector for someone else."

"He already is for me in a lot of ways," the pirate admitted.

"You were both fighting for me back then. I respect you a lot too, Tetra."

"Thanks, I would hope you have faith in my leadership going forward."

"I will, definitely," Aryll accepted.

The two shared a quick hug over their renewed bond, but as the small talk dragged on, Aryll's mind appeared to repeatedly snag on a certain point she seemed to keep veering away from, twiddling her thumbs in her lap each time.

"Is there something else you're hoping to get from me, Aryll?" Tetra asked, "I want you to feel like you can be open with me.

"Well, I kind of have something but it's hard to figure out who it's best to go to for help."

"Surely you don't think you can say that and not tell me what it is."

"Truthfully, I'm worried that just telling the wrong person could go wrong."

"What is there that's too much for a future queen?"

"Nothing, but it's..." Aryll continued to hesitate as Tetra playfully nudged her to wear down her guard.

"Come on, tell meeee," she whined playfully.

"Please don't tell anyone I asked you this."

"I won't. Princess's honor."

"Alriiiiiight then, Sooooo..." she began with a drawn-out introduction, "While we were first out. I asked my brother to tell me a gift he could use after being away for so long, and he suggested some new shorts to go swimming in."

"Okay, seems cheap and reasonable."

"Actually, I intend to make them myself like Grandma would make our clothes all those years ago."

"That's very admirable of you, but what would you need from me in this?"

"Well... I was using the clothes he brought along for the trip as a reference for the measurements and..." her cheeks gained a tinge of pink, "Something didn't seem right?"

"What? Even while traveling we keep our clothes properly laundered."

"Yes, I can see that but what I can also see is..." her words became increasingly uneasy, "The crotch areas on everything he's got seem abnormally well used."

"Well used?" Tetra paid closer attention.

"You know... worn out, stretched... as if.. he needs more space down there..."

"Space for what?" the pirate cocked a devious eyebrow

"Um... his penis obviously..." Aryll lowered her voice to a mutter

"And why are you asking me about this?" Tetra stretched out her arms on the backrest.

"So I can make his trunks more comfortable, of course."

"Then why not ask him what he wants?"

"I could never do that after so long apart!" she ramped up her tone from near zero to one hundred in an instant, "Sure, I saw it when he was a kid but it wasn't that big.. I think..."

"You think?"

"How should I know? I'm just a shut-in island girl who's barely been on a date. You'd almost certainly know more than me about it."

"Just what is it that?"

"I just saw those pictures and that boat you had come in on. It seems like you'd be spending a lot of time together, you know, alone."

"Yes, that much is true."

"Then... you've seen it, right?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, I mean those trousers he wears do seem a bit... clingy."

"With what he's got, it can't really be helped," the pirate shrugged

"...So, you really have seen it..."

"Yes, I have." Tetra plainly confessed.

"Then... I just need you to..." Aryll's cheeks kept growing redder.

"Do you really want to know about that?" the pirate coolly inquired.

"I just want to do the best I can for him without me having to ask him about his sex life?"

"But you are asking me."

"If I can spare him the awkwardness it's worth it. I just need to know that he's happy. There's no need to make him explain himself."

"That's very sweet of you, but I don't mince words. I'll tell you the truth and nothing but."

"I don't need the whole truth. Just an effective frame of reference for where to place the seams."

"As you wish..." Tetra began glancing around before picking the soup bottle she had just been drinking out of before back up, "Here you go, young lady."

"What's this?" she accepted the container.

"Your reference, just shove that into the trunks to get an idea of what he's working with."

"Oh goodness," Aryll blushed more fully, "Thanks but these are only swimming shorts."

"And?"

"I don't think he'll be doing a ton of making out in them. I only need a reference for how he is, you know, "at rest," she wagged her fingers.

"What kind of fool do you take me for? What I gave you is him "at rest", Aryll," Tetra wagged her fingers directly back at her.

Aryll stopped to briefly examine her face for any hints of deception but then moved her gaze back to the bottle in her hand. Tetra said nothing even though she could tell by the clenching of Aryll's fingers that she was mentally comparing the size of the container to her full hand.

"Okay... I see..." she set the bottle down when she appeared to be on the brink of overheating, "It's not that I think you're a liar but that sure is a lot for me to take."

"Believe me, it's even more for me," Tetra bowled her over with a wink and innuendo.

"Oh, come on! Why did you have to say something like that?!" the sister of the hero almost looked to be having steam coming out of her ears.

"Look, I'm just saying that if you did need an idea of what he's like at full-size, I'm not sure how I would go about having you borrow my forearm," the pirate held out her wrist with a devious grin.

"No, no, no, nooooo! We are not having this conversation!" Aryll flailed her hands in front of her face until Tetra lowered her arm, having a hearty laugh at her expense.

Tetra took a few moments to calm back down as Aryll's face maintained a distinct shade of red. It gradually faded away though as her mind seemed to be made up on something.

"So then," Link's sister waited for silence before speaking again, "Does this mean you're trying to have a child now?"

"Huh?" Tetra's face now got a slight tinge of red to match hers, "Well, I mean, we'll let things happen as they happen."

"I don't particularly want to hear about his private urges, but, make no mistake, Tetra," Aryll grew surprisingly stern, "My brother would never have sex with a woman he didn't want to give a baby to. Do you accept that responsibility?"

"Um... I guess I do..." Tetra's answer wasn't nearly concrete enough for Aryll's liking.

"Is that all he is to you, a guess?" she stared directly into her eyes.

"No, of course not, it's just that..." Tetra felt herself waffling before giving herself a wake-up slap to the face, "It's truly difficult to explain, Aryll."

"I still think that it's the least you can do."

"Yes, you're right," the pirate refocused with a sigh, "The truth is that I have to have kids at some point. I'm the last of an ancient bloodline that needs to continue for the greater good of the world."

"I've heard about that, but I dislike the notion that Link is just a means to an end."

"No, no, no, of course not!" Tetra now found herself to be the one on the defensive, "What I'm saying is the thought of motherhood never occurred to me naturally back then. It just felt like something that I would eventually have to do."

"And what about now?"

"That's just it," she continued, "He, your brother, changed everything for me."

"How so?"

"He... truly made me feel like a woman," Tetra answered with a pause.

"You didn't before. I always found you to be quite beautiful, Tetra."

"Okay, thanks, but be real for a second and look at me. I'm the wild and crazy pirate sailing the seas and plundering treasure. Who would have ever envisioned me as girlfriend material?"

"Well, my brother did, obviously," Aryll stated bluntly.

"That is beyond an understatement, Aryll," Tetra almost seemed exasperated, "He didn't just talk the talk, but he walked the walk. He said to me things I never knew I wanted to hear and touched me in ways I never thought I wanted to be touched. I'm still not sure how much I want a baby on my own, but he makes my body ache for the chance to carry his baby. It's plain as day just how much family means to him. What I want is the chance to repay my debt and live up to his overly generous expectations."

"I see..." Aryll took a moment of contemplation, "Yes, we all owe him something tremendous and need to be there for him in whatever way he needs us."

"Trust me Aryll," some confidence returned to her voice, "When you've got a man you care about thrusting just shy of ten inches of throbbing, rock hard meat into you, trembling, begging for release, there's not a thing you won't want to do for him."

"Um... yes, I can understand that, and I'll take care to make his clothes with that in mind..." Aryll contained her embarrassment until they both shared a warm laugh together, just in time to notice Link and his grandmother returning to the front door.

"Tetra!" Link gleefully opened the door for himself and the elderly woman, "Glad to see you're up. I was afraid the trip had wiped you out completely."

"Hey, don't count me out that easily," she winked back.

"I promise I won't, and, speaking of which, despite my worries, it seems my grandma here thinks she's up to the trip to New Hyrule," the hero announced.

"Really?" Aryll stood up in surprise.

"I know it may seem tough for me, but I'm ready to do what I must to see this family whole again," she declared.

"Of course, we'll be taking some time to prepare first and coming back later with a more well-equipped boat than we have here now," Link added.

"Please, don't hurry on my account. A few more weeks or months are nothing compared to how long I've already waited," his grandmother reassured him, "What I want to see first is for you to enjoy your time back home after so long away. Take some time alone with your lovely girlfriend who's done so much for us."

"Yes, of course, take as much time as you two need," Aryll put an arm around a suddenly blushing Tetra.

"Yeah, we've certainly got plans together," she admitted.

"And I'll have you both well-fed for it," Link's grandma eyed her trusty soup pot.

"I'll get to work on those trunks so you can enjoy this old ocean of ours together," Aryll went back to her work area with wholly renewed enthusiasm, "It's the least I can do to show my gratitude for all you've done."

And so, the celebration went. Along with what felt like their best meal in several years, Link got his long awaited chance to personally regale his family with tales of his adventures while Tetra learned more about the life of the boy who would one day become her hero. Even knowing it was only temporary this time, it still proved difficult for Link to say farewell to his family once more when the time came for him to resume his travels. He didn't doubt the Tetra would have been willing to stay as long as he wanted, but, with the maturity he had gained on his travels, he knew there were some things he could only share alone with Tetra as man and woman. Fortunately, he had long since confirmed the perfect location for it.

"Wow, Tetra, would you just look at that sunset?" Link noted as he watched the love of his life jubilantly splash in the ocean only a few feet away from where he stood in the tide.

Leaping out from underneath the water, the pirate princess triumphantly threw her head back. It sent her hair cascading with it as she splashed around with the dusk as her backdrop. Her adoring hero looked on with admiration, as she showed off her well-tanned figure in a violet bikini. After much hard work and success upon the new continent they had discovered together the future king and queen were taking a day off to themselves with the construction of its growing number of villages coming along smoothly. Now, they were swimming together in the seas they had been raised on, staying in the oasis the hero had earned as an adventurous child after a visit to the home he had long since grown sick for. Even as the daytime drew near its end, the air and ocean were still warm amidst the tropical climate. However, they both sensed the first chills of dusk beginning to set in.

"I'm stepping out for a break, Tetra," he announced, "It's not good to let yourself cool off too much."

"I know, I know," she acknowledged his concern and followed him back to the sandy shore.

As he stepped out of the ocean the swim trunks he was currently wearing came into full view. As promised earlier, they bore an emblem that had become all too familiar to her on his other clothing.

"You really are proud of those shorts Aryll made you, huh?" Tetra observed, "Just like that shirt you wore as a child."

"This crayfish is a symbol of my home island, it was my family that made that old shirt of mine too," he held his hands on his hips, "I could never abandon it no matter how far away I go."

"Guess I can't exactly relate, having been born out on the ocean and all." Tetra opted not to point out how even his flaccid manhood created a distinct protrusion in the cherished symbol, unsure if it was an intentional part of the design.

"There's nothing wrong with treasuring the time you spent on that pirate ship. Home is more than just a clump of dirt."

"Having actual land to start a family on is still important. It's why we sailed the world together after all."

"Yes, it is."

As she turned back to gaze out at the sun setting over the sea though, Tetra couldn't help but allow a certain other mass of land creep back into her thoughts. Even if they had long since agreed that leaving it behind had been a decision for the best.

"You know, Hyrule is still under all this somewhere out there," she suddenly remarked to him, "The old one, I mean."

"Yeah, I guess it is," he added, "Him too...I hope he'd be satisfied with the work I've done." Tetra didn't even need to ask who it was that the hero was referring to.

"I'm most certain he would be," Link proudly crossed his arms across his chest.

The pair simply paused to observe the final moments of the sunset on the sea as they reflected on those who had sacrificed so much in the hopes of giving them a better future. The stars began sprinkling themselves the horizon one by one when Tetra decided to speak again.

"He's not the only one," she reflected, "Mom had high hopes for me too, even if I didn't realize it at the time."

"I'm sure what she wanted most was what was best for you, " he consoled her.

"Me too but because of that she held lofty expectations for you as well," she gazed up at him, "She would put me to bed with tales of the legendary heroes in green."

"What kind of tales?" He became intrigued.

"Typical bedtime story stuff for kids. Nothing I thought to be anything special at the time, but interesting to think back on now that I know they were true."

"There were stories on Outset Island too, but they were just shared as lessons on bravery. Never anything I dared to think I would be asked to live up to."

"She told me that he'd do anything for his princess and his home. Don't see what more you can do to live up to that."

"Maybe but if I was just a bit stronger maybe I could've protected the King and old Hyrule as well."

"We protected it as much as we could. As you said before, home is more than a clump of dirt. Ganondorf saw Hyrule as just a place to conquer while its true king realized that it was an idea as much as anything else. We fought for that idea and won. Ganondorf is the one who failed, not you."

"I couldn't have done it without you and that's something I could never forget."

"We're a team, Link. We always will be."

Their eyes locked with a lighthearted grin on his face and a sly one on hers as they looked over one another affectionately. He gazed down on her from above while her eyes started at his head and shifted downward to look him over in full. His hair was swayed by the gentle breeze, and his upper frame still glistened from the remaining traces of seawater upon it. Finally, she got down to his swim trunks which bore a deep shade of blue along with the crayfish pattern they had discussed just prior. Still being fresh out of the water, the material clung to his penis underneath in a manner both too obscene and too enticing to ignore. No story she gave Aryll could've adequately prepared her for the real thing, but at least he seemed comfortable in them. If they had been out in public, she would've left the leering and snide comments to the bystanders, but she couldn't let it go unaddressed while they were alone here. Especially when she was certain she saw it growing just a bit larger as he admired her two-piece swimsuit.

"So, is that a real lobster in your pocket then or are you just that happy to spend some time with me?" she went with one of the oldest jokes in the book.

"I'm always happy to spend time with you," he brushed off the remark before checking where her gaze was directed, "Oh, I guess there's really no hiding it with me, huh?"

"I'm impressed it fits you as well as it does."

"My sis did a good job," he tested the fabric with his hand, "It would need to be really loose and baggy to hide everything, but the fit is snug instead of tight like it is with most of my other clothes."

"But I can't imagine that there's anything out there that can truly contain you when you get serious."

"Only one way to really see," the hero inhaled and stiffened his spine.

Smirking down at her and finding her lean stomach as more than adequate fuel for his fantasies, he lightly tensed his body and suddenly had the crustacean guarding his loins springing to life before her eyes. The way his crotch contorted and bulged as his manhood awoke and surged underneath had his favorite arthropod doing a dance for her adoring eyes. His expanding mass worked the material around it as best as it could until it left his predator of the sea standing tall, fittingly looking as if it were primed to pounce on the beautiful woman it loomed over.

"Oh dear, please forgive me, my Hero," she giggled, "It's so easy to forget how your beast at rest surpasses so many others at their peak."

"Perhaps so, but these are still much more comfortable than I'm used to. There is even an extra steam here that allows it to stretch instead of having me pop right out like I have some other times." he continued to make his crayfish wriggle around.

"Aryll put a lot of thought into your gift," the pirate tested the structure of his tent by balancing a nearby seashell on top of it.

"I don't want to know what she was thinking with this, but I am grateful for it. I guess I'm still too much to go swimming out in public with."

"But we aren't exactly out in public, are we?" Tetra escalated her tone.

Indeed, they had settled on a fairly secluded area for to finish their personal getaway on. The couple had sought to stay engaged with the citizenry in building their kingdom, but this was an escape from such disturbances they had both badly needed. Especially as their recent journey had them both feeling more pent up than in quite a while.

"I figured it would still be best to wait until we were back at the cabana before letting it out to play," he remained slightly bashful in spite of their solitude.

"Come on, we both know it needs some fresh air once in a while," the pirate nudged him further, "It's too stuffy in there."

"Just be ready to deal with the consequences," Link untied the drawstring on his trunks, "Once I let it out, I never know what it will take to get it back in."

"I think I have at least a little bit of an idea by now," she boasted.

"Perhaps normally, but now I'm all filled up with my grandmother's special Elixir Soup. You've done well trying to learn the recipe, but there's no substitute for the real thing," he cupped his bulge properly, "I'm more pumped up with energy than I have been in some time. Be ready for it."

"Hey, you're not the only one here who had some of that soup," she accepted his challenge, nonetheless.

Tetra looked on intently as he hooked his fingers into his waistband, her gaze making him even harder than before. He humored her by making his way down his thighs quite slowly. Gradually unveiling his shaft until the material got caught on the ridge of its tip. With only the head remaining, he yanked it down as quickly as he could in order to give his member the strongest bounce possible as it broke free. Her eyes followed along as fervently as he had hoped. It came to a stop after a few seconds, seemingly drawn to point out at the full moon now visible over the horizon. Despite the flames smoldering within her gaze, Tetra's body remained calm in this intimate moment that they shared.

"Yup," she released the breath she had held without even realizing, "I've said it before, and I'll say it again. That's the manhood I expect of my hero, his noble blade."

"I spent years honing it for the sake of my princess and my kingdom," Link declared his dedication, "How is it that I shall wield it for you tonight?"

"...Wanna cuddle for a bit?" She requested after a pause.

"Cuddle?" he gawked.

"Not here but over on that bit of grass," Tetra pointed to a nearby palm tree, "I don't want you getting all sandy down there."

"Really," his eyes continued to gape, but he followed along with her anyway.

The sassy princess led him over to the patch of green where they could freely spread out their bodies without needless discomfort from the sand. Link was glad to go along with her but rushed to wipe the surprise from his face before she got the wrong impression.

"Here we go," she patted a seat for him beside her on the ground, "Try to relax. I hope I didn't get you too worked up "

"No, I want to do this," he flexed his manhood to show it to be as rigid as ever. "I was just mentally prepared for one of your usual, more intense ways of doing things."

"As my hero, I've spent the last decade finding and pushing your limits. I feel like you deserve to have me take it easy on you every once in a while."

"Give me a bit more credit. You haven't pushed me as far as you think."

"Yeah, but you were already looking so cramped in those shorts. Also, I'm a tad more delicate than I try to let on too," Tetra acknowledged.

Pressing their shoulders together side-by-side, the duo went in for an immaculate kiss beneath the evening sky. There was no confusion to be found in how their lips met and tongues interacted. They knew what they wanted to share, how to share it, and now how the time they had yearned for in the perfect place to do so. Their hands were next to come together as their fingers interlocked to support the weight of one another as they pressed together more firmly, finding the perfect balance between his heroic frame and her more regal figure.

"Even with this swimsuit on, there's still more than enough of you here to love," he reached out a finger to trace the midriff her bikini left totally exposed.

Tetra countered by bringing a hand around his back to feel up the well-built muscles that made up the hero's upper body as well. Making her way down and around the outlines of his abs and pectorals. Link delighted in touching her skin no matter way he could find it, given the near immaculate tan and smoothness of it all, showcasing the impressive degree of dedication that went into maintaining it. He considered starting to remove her swimsuit but also found himself compelled by how it expressed her highly exotic fashion sense. Despite how free and open they were with one another, Tetra was unable to conceal the slightest bit of hesitation that emerged in her hand when it reached his navel, only for it to retreat slightly. However, her thoughts were all too easy for him to read when he had her like this. Her hand brought his own hand to her shoulder and patiently slid his way down her arm until she found him with a grip on her wrist.

"Link..." she quietly murmured, "Am I doing something wrong?"

"Only in what you're trying not to do," he replied.

He ascertained the point where her hand feared to tread further and led her through it calmly and confidently, guiding her grasp to a welcoming place on his proud manhood. It was all too natural how her palm found its favorite spot just beneath his tender, swollen glans.

"There, that's more like the Tetra I know," he didn't need to offer any further guidance for her to begin moving along his length, "Go on, don't just touch it, feel it. Between my family's cooking and swimming with you, I'm experiencing a level of invigoration that I can't recall reaching in forever. I thought it would be the sort you want to savor and experience for yourself as well."

"It certainly is, but I wanted to take some time to explore your body beyond the fat, veiny dick," she mumbled with some guilt while doing nothing to actually slow the increasing breadth of her strokes and pressing her finger against the aforementioned veins, given that he was absolutely correct in assessing that this was the manliest his cock had felt to her in recent memory, "To handle you in the kind of way you handle me..."

"Come now," he teased, "Do you think I get this hard while thinking of how badly I wish you'd give me a backrub and then take off my pants hoping you notice how nice my hair looks today?"

"Well, it was looking pretty sexy in those trunks too, perhaps I should have you put them back on. Show me more of what an excellent tailor your sister is."

"Not a chance. The only thing I can bear to have it inside now is you."

"Then I should get myself properly prepared for the occasion."

Never releasing her hold on his tool, Tetra undid the bottom piece of her swimsuit while Link removed the top from behind. In spite of his previously passive attitude, his hand was just as swift as hers before to get a palm to her shapely chest to let itself be absorbed into the softness of her bosom. His eyes locked on to where her womanhood could be seen rapidly accumulating moisture and his member did the same in leaking its arousal all over her fingers. His girth began to pry at her digits with a heavy throb.

"Damn it, just look at us. Your grandma has brought out our very most primal instincts" she laughed, finding genuine humor in this exceedingly erotic situation, "We're so compatible with one another that we can no longer even finish a day on the beach properly."

"Isn't this the sort of thing young ladies are supposed to dream of?"

"Regardless of my oh-so-hilarious quips, I can't say I took the time to fantasize about the cock of the hero as a little girl. If asked, I probably would've said he's compensating for something with that fancy sword of his."

"Well, the Master Sword is gone, so I guess I grew up needing to make up for it some other way."

"You had the Phantom Sword."

"Which I had to make mostly by myself. It taught me a thing or two about how to forge a high-quality blade and the importance of having metal hard enough for the job."

"I wouldn't think of making something like this with anything less than diamond," Tetra has extended her motions to cover the full distance of his erection, now squeezing his sensitive foreskin and solid shaft as tightly as she could.

"It's what I found I needed to adequately fill that prime princess pussy of yours," his breathing picked up along with his enthusiasm, "Any less and I would be crushed by the way you clamp down on me, unable to reach into your core the way I always want to."

"I wouldn't have thought it would take something bigger than of my mom's old flintlock pull that off, but I can't argue with the results," she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Don't sell yourself short, Tetra," his fingers, at last, made their first move towards where her groin was aching to be touched.

At this point, Link's pre-cum had secreted to the point where she was casually catching the droplets in her grip to smear along his hungry shaft. The hero assisted with her overflowing lust in his own way by spreading her fluids around her lips and inner thigh before using two of his digits to penetrate her directly. Their hands adeptly applied the sort of loving care to the loins of the other in the way they each believed the other deserved, but their free hands continued to express the full scope of their affection in other was. Link supported her with an arm around her back with came back to the other side to cup and caress her tender breast in his palm more fervently than before, making her nipples tingle with skill equal to his hand kneading her inner flesh below. Meanwhile, Tetra was content to settle her hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer than ever for another kiss and enjoying the general sensation of his locks within her palm. Her experience had long since earned her a subconscious connection with Link's physical and emotional state and she was already taking notice of how Link only seemed to become more pent up in her grip. His being sternly rejected any effort on her part to move this session of theirs along more quickly. She adjusted her ministrations to where her fingers directly attacked the spots on his shaft she knew to be most sensitive. Doing so only prompted him to grow just a bit more to where her thumb could no longer comfortably meet with her other digits at this thickest point. The thrill of the challenge being proposed to her had her vaginal canal shivering all over. Each concisely signaling the other that it was time to move to the next level.

Even so, Tetra hated the idea of leaving unfinished business and now tightened her palm where she could feel his pulse most prominently and focus her fingers solely on his shaft's squishiest and most tender area. Her arm sped up to where it was stroking his length as rapidly as she could manage, clearly signaling to him that she had no interest in moving on to the real thing prior to seeing him properly finish their warm-up. Accompanied by a husky growl, the hero's pre-cum accelerated to where it seemed like the orgasm from an ordinary man, he took her mouth for a tongue-twisting kiss as his manhood launched its first burst into the air like fireworks, unconcerned with any potential target and content to show off the force and volume it could currently fire itself off with, resulting in roughly a half-dozen healthy shots landing at least a foot away.

"I hope that was what you wanted to see, Princess?" he showed the sudden climax to have had only the most minimal effect on him.

"Really, not even a little phased after all of that?" Tetra tested his erection with her grip.

"If it's for you, managing a good practice shot is nothing to me," he bragged, "You'll know when I really mean it.

Tetra was left to dart her attention around the immediate area, unable to decide if she was more impressed how casually he launched such a fertile load or how he didn't lose the slightest bit of hardness in her hand as she kept on squeezing him in search of any trace of fatigue. Either way, she knew she had to create a bit of distance between them before she lost control completely from his fingers still playing with her

"Alright, Mr. Hero," she briefly parted from his touch, "This princess needs you to wield that legendary sword of yours once more, for the further propagation of the kingdom."

"On the contrary, what this hero needs now is a place to comfortably sheath his sword after such an arduous journey with so many hard-fought battles," he smiled

Tetra laid herself down for Link to claim her, but it was now Link's turn to surprise her. Always being one who was a sucker for eye contact during sex, she didn't expect him to voluntarily make his way behind her, pressing his legs against hers and resting his face in her flowing hair.

"What's this now?" she turned slightly in his direction, turning back to find his pelvis snuggling up with hers from the rear.

"I'm not quite done snuggling with my favorite lady yet," the hero draped his arms over her while also lining up his manhood to drive straight into her.

Having anticipated something a bit faster, Tetra was not mentally ready for such a resolute and thorough penetration of her womanhood as he took a firm hold of her sides and bucked his hips to shove the first inches of his member into her pussy. With his head as bulbous as ever, he used it to deliver the most distinct impression of his size and shape on her walls he stretched her out to make his way through. He maintained a steady pace where her walls were given just enough opportunity to acclimate to the fleshy form of his glans only to be jolted all over again when the unyielding rigor of his pulsating shaft immediately followed. Link maintained this pattern inch by inch, sending shockwave after shockwave reverberating from her core to her outermost extremities. Through her staunch leadership and consistent initiative, Tetra had never come to comprehend the depths to which Link had come to understand even the most sacred parts of her being, both cursing at and reveling in it. Even her greatly disciplined mind lost count at the sixth one and let the remaining tremors come as they may until his eager tip got itself nestled against her anxious cervix, already fantasizing about the future result of their clashing essences of life. Link showed no hurry to rush into the climax, however, focusing on finding a suitable task for his hands on the outside as his manhood savored her heat on the inside.

"I almost feel as though I've been tricked," she shuddered with his hands running along her skin while being unable to return the favor herself.

"When did I tell a lie? Your body is a place of comfort to me, not aggression," the hero slid his right hand down her abdomen.

"I feel like a teddy bear..." she pouted until he brought his hands over hers once more.

Locking his fingers between hers, the hero guided her palm to her lower abdomen where his manhood continued to prod at her from within. He increased the rocking of his hips to where she could see and feel his movement even from beyond her insides. It was a quiet, breathtaking experience, only disrupted by her quivering ongoing with each motion that he made.

"Despite my humble upbringing, I know what a fine lady like you needs," he channeled the most masculine tones his voice could conjure, "You need to be filled allllll the way up."

Tetra was thankful he couldn't see the way she was biting her lip as his words made her head tingle almost as much as his dick did.

"You don't need to play tough with me, Tetra. I'm here for you to have a chance to drop that facade. Yes, you're pretty, brash, and brave, but you're also kind, thoughtful, and delicate. You need to put on a strong front to support and instill confidence in those who follow you, but even you need some support of your own from time to time. That's what I'm here to do. No need to try and repay me for it."

The longtime pirate captain was unable to muster a suitable retort before another mighty plunge of his heroic tool into her had her recoiling and curling up for him to get his arms around more thoroughly. They now acted with a clear purpose to apply their touch to Tetra's other most treasured places across her chest, abdomen, and groin. Even his head had its fun sniffing the fragrance of her well-maintained hair and craning his neck to nibble on her ear as she would often do to catch him off guard. The trembling intensifying all over hit a crescendo as she wholly descended into an almost whimpering climax, enveloping her whole body in an ecstatic wave to the point of rendering her helpless. Link did miss the tears welling up in her eyes as more than just a result of the physical sensations bouncing between them. He took the additional clenching occurring around his member in stride, delighting in how it filled him with a greater need for her as Tetra's spirit filled with an obligation to answer that need she could feel growing as well.

"Link..." she spoke, his ears well trained enough to slow himself at the slightest hint of a sob.

"Tetra..." he needed only to say her name for her to know she had his undivided attention even without being able to see his face.

"Do you ever think of me as a dirty girl?"

"Dirty? Your hygiene is better than mine or any of the guys."

"No, not like that!" she spat, "I mean... romantically dirty, like, in sex..."

"Oh, I can't say that I ever really thought about it..." he pondered while her silence told him that wasn't the answer she wanted, "I mean, why would I think about it?"

"Well, I don't exactly know but... I mean sometimes... I guess it's just because..." she fumbled over multiple types of phrasing, "I suppose you sometimes feel too heroic for a girl like me..."

"I can't say I've ever been warned about being too heroic," he tried to address her thoughts as lightly as he could, unknowingly aggravating her concerns in doing so.

"That's kind of it. You're so darn pure that it makes me feel wrong for how I behave around you," she finally settled on what she wanted to say.

"I really can't imagine where you would ever get that idea," he had eased up on his movements to cuddle her more firmly.

"It's just the whole thing with you and your humble background, family values, wielding the Triforce of Courage and Master Sword. Everything about you is so wonderful while a lot about me kind of isn't."

"It's your past that shapes you into who you are. You have nothing to be ashamed of if you use it to better yourself."

"Yes, and you have. All the way to the point where you act like it's some great privilege to treat me to the kind of mind-blowing sex that legends are made of. Always making it about me and how I feel, even viewing your almost divine physical assets as something for my pleasure."

"Only because it's all true," he pushed deeper into her again.

"And if it is all true, how am I supposed to respond and behave towards someone like you? You have no idea just how much it is I love having that beefy, burly beastly dick of yours skewering my belly, and yet I all too often treat it as a toy for my amusement. Even working you up and stripping you down for sex here on the beach. I enjoy it so much and so often I feel like an addict to your heroic physique and yet you go about it all with such a heroic demeanor that I can't help but feel some shred of guilt for how I plunder your gifts like a pirate would. I feel bad in part because I know almost verbatim what you're going to say, but do you really never feel like that about me?"

Tetra was correct in assessing that Link's instincts were guiding him to a guiltless, pure-hearted answer, but his understanding of her mind also told him to shelve it in favor of something a little more well thought out. Rather than leaving her to sulk though, he insisted on resuming with his pleasuring of her body. Restarting his hands and hips with an erection throbbing just as strongly as before, a detail that didn't go unnoticed to her. She was very anxious to hear his answer, but it was impossible for her uneasy feelings to hold up against the array of tactics he was putting into practice all throughout her being. His hands want all the way to provide additional pleasure to her clitoris to stack on top of what his erection was generating grinding against. Reestablishing his physical rhythm did wonders for Link's mental and emotional rhythm as well.

"Thinking back, you had me pegged not just tonight, but the very day we met."

"How so?" her voice wasn't particularly joyful, but it was at least stable now.

"I'm just not good with thinking through my actions beforehand. I just charge at things headstrong, even now to be honest."

"How's that important?"

"It bothered me somewhat when you'd say it, but hearing you makes me grateful I am how I am."

"Why?"

"I couldn't bear having to consider all that other stuff when I'm just trying to have some intimate time with the woman I love. I told you that I've never thought about that, and this time I really mean it. I don't want to."

"Why not? What would your sweet old grandmother think?"

"I have no interest in even considering it until we tell her that you're pregnant with my baby, and the day that happens I refuse to feel even the tiniest sliver of regret."

"How can you be so nonchalant?" his proposal sent her body temperature skyrocketing.

"Why should I feel remorse for what I do with someone I love? I've always embraced a life of adventure, why wouldn't I want my love life to be the same way? Why would I want to set any rules for how you should love me when I'd never want anyone to do the same to me?"

"Liiiink," her voice picked up with a moan when he struck her G-spot again.

"All I want to concern myself with is how I can make the most of our time together," the hero pressed on, "I don't act solely out of obligation. It deeply enthralls me to see what wild and fun way you'll find for us to make love next. I've been watching you in that sexy bikini for hours. How could I even entertain the notion of letting that lobster contain my desire for you? This sea is where I became a man, right? Why would I want to do this anywhere else? Don't do this to me, Tetra. I don't want to have to restrain these kinds of feelings. I just want to be free to be myself, to share my love with you as my heart calls on me to. That's the only thing I could ever ask of you in return for what you've done."

The hero tightened his spooning position so that they were firmly connected from head to toe, every square inch of her backside crammed against him, his face buried within her golden locks. Tetra moved to dry her eyes as discreetly as possible and give her hero the response he deserved.

"I'm sorry, Link, truly," she spoke serenely to him, "If you don't think enough, then I'm guilty of thinking too much. Love is love. It's unfortunately cruel of me to have asked you to place rules on it. We can only be ourselves and I shouldn't ever to try put shame on that."

"I couldn't think of anything to feel shame in you for if I tried. If anyone's dirty it's me because all I could think of through that is how much I want to keep making love to you no matter what you might say to try and change my mind."

"Thank you for that Link, though I do now miss being able to look at you though," she lamented, "Would you care to spin me around?"

"To be honest, it's long overdue."

Link made haste to fulfill her request in pulling out but left her resting on her side while he made his way around her legs. Without a word of further instruction, they intertwined with one another for an even closer fit than before. Before Link locked together with her entirely, he pulled back for a moment even with their legs wrapping around one another. When her eyes had found their way back to him, he made sure they both got the best look they could at one another illuminated by the full moon's glow. The way the mixed juices of their loins shimmered in the amazingly bright of the night was something he could only wish he could get a pictograph of.

"Oh, my Great Golden Goddesses!" Tetra blurted out, "It really is just like the fucking Master Sword!"

"Yeah, I guess it is," he responded coolly.

As humble as he tried to remain in life, even the hero's eyes couldn't mistake what the princess was referring to. The way the pristine moon's light shined over the length of his manhood gave it a radiant luster that was closer than he had ever seen any sword come to replicating the sparkling brilliance of the Blade of Evil's Bane. Seeing her womanhood carry a similar sheen, almost as if surrounding by the holy magic of the princess herself only sweetened the awe-inspiring view and created the perfect mix of circumstances to call out the true extent of his legendary reserves of courage.

"And by the Spirits of the Sages themselves, you're still growing!" Tetra watched wide-eyed as he stretched out directly towards her core, which trembled entirely with terrible anxiety and elation.

"I think that Elixir is really starting to kick in, not even I can stop it now," he felt her shining feminine aura blending at that moment with his solemn masculine pride to bring out his excitement to its zenith, "Despite what others might think, It's not an ancient prophecy or some magic sword that made me what I am. It's the support of you, my family, and friends that carried me to where I am now. To be honest, I feel as though I've finally arrived at a point I have been striving for all these years without realizing it. The longing is gone, but my desire for you is greater than ever before."

Taking the time to ensure he didn't go any further until he made it up to his very peak, Link's erection glimmered more brightly than ever as his skin shone more brightly at the peak of engorgement and the tip gained an extra sparkle with a renewed flow of his pre-cum seeping out. Taking her leg into his arms for leverage, even Tetra's royal womanhood began to seem inadequate against the seemingly sacred weapon he now wielded against it. Despite his earlier words, the overwhelming weight he felt in his loins almost felt wrong to force on anyone, but this was simply how desirable he found her to be. Backing down wasn't an option to him and her gaze upon him communicated that it wasn't one to her either.

"I'm sorry, Tetra," he apologized with a bold grin he could not manage to wipe from his face, "Despite feigning modesty, I actually do enjoy seeing just how much of my penis that royal pussy of yours can take, and I feel like we're headed to a new personal best."

"I hate that I can't even pretend to believe that you're exaggerating in the slightest," Tetra shivered as her eyes ran their way across his length, counting inch by inch along the way, "Damn, I hope that soup can do something like that for me too."

"Don't get me wrong though, the soup helps, but it's still all me you're looking at here," his manhood's girth visibly bloated a bit just further, this time by his own from volition from what she could judge from his self-satisfied expression, "And it's only you that I'll ever find a proper fit with."

"Well then, go on and do it, Link." her eyes relit as brightly as the full moon itself, "Wield what only a true hero can wield and do what only a true hero can do. Bless me with the privilege of experiencing what was once only ever thought to be mere legend. Be the hero I know you to be."

With her fervent approval and his overflowing need, Link had no choice but to get the entrance to her womanhood reacquainted with the distended tip of his enflamed glans. The resistance he was met with was as great as he had already expected but Tetra had done her part with her womanly juices pouring out to render her opening as slick as ever. Even after getting through the initial barrier. The extra leverage this adjusted position provided proved immediately necessary for each additional inch he sought to advance inwards. The size, shape, tightness, and angle of the intrusion were nigh unrecognizable compared to anything that had ever come before. Her body urged him onwards with how her walls undulated around him, but it still fell upon his mass to force them open to the extent that he needed. Now, Tetra wasn't even getting the chance to comprehend what was going on inside her, only able to endure every new and electrifying sensation as it came. However, she soon felt it all awaken something new within her as well, suddenly feeling her innards shift into a shape she couldn't recognize just to see to it that his manhood somehow made it all the way to where she wanted it to go. Drawing his gargantuan masculinity into where it, and only it, could satisfy her own. Each clutching the other in every which way they could.

"Mmmmm... a cock fit for legend and it's really alllll inside meeee," she purred straight into his ear, "Special soup aside, I still don't fully know how I'm doing this except that I know I owe it to the hero that I love so much."

"That's not all this hero will be putting inside you," he only took a few seconds to really be ready to move.

"Let's see if you really will have to tell your grandmother about this one. At the very least, we'll have to get her to cook for us more before sex!"

Link ignored her goading to focus everything that he had into his loins. Their tender, drawn-out lovemaking to this point had brought him to the razor's edge of something potentially even more legendary than what he had already shown her. He held nothing back with his next rush of thrusts and her body responded with aplomb as only royalty could. No matter how the circumstances between the changed, the way his manhood liked to be squeezed remained largely the same and her walls were resilient in how they managed to adapt. Tetra was thankful that she was indeed feeling the strength to give her movements the extra kick they now needed to keep up with him. Being awakened to the full potential of their respective beings through the support of those that had come to love them, they found themselves brought to the height of sensitivity and descended into a mess of groans and moans as they frantically raced to orgasm together.

"More, fuck me more Link!" Tetra heaved for air, "Hold me close! Let me feel you erupt within me. I want your baby and all that comes with it!" she shouted

"I love you so much, Tetra! I can't stop until I've given you everything I have!"

"Do it like the hero you are!"

His thrusts had become strong that each one sent their whole bodies bouncing in rhythm with each other. Link was clinging to her so tightly that his eyes had shut under the euphoric strain. Couldn't help herself as she eyed him lovingly with every desperate plunge he made inside her. With the way he was pulsing, she was already counting down to his ultimate explosion, but the real trigger came as his hands changed their grip on her entirely in an instant. He raised her leg further to create the space he needed to buck his hips with all his strength. These last lunges felt like wholehearted attempts to split her in half, but Tetra took each one with the joy of receiving the full extent of a hero's love. She gleefully entered her climax as she felt him hit his in a grand final thrust and burst directly pressed against her core.

"Yes, it's more than I anticipated," she threw herself to the mercy of the tidal wave of his seed pouring into her.

His orgasm flowed in more perfect synchronization with hers than either of them could ever recall before. Feeling his sperm flood into her in such a remarkable way compelled the waves of her climax to hit with even greater intensity than just before it. Each spasm of her inner flesh coincided with another heaping surge of his semen, both refusing to taper off before the other before at least achieving a single harmonious moment of inner peace for them to share held tightly in the arms of one another.

"Love you, Tetra," Link beamed face-to-face with his partner, their earlier dilemma all but forgotten.

"Love you too," her vibrant spirit floated back down to earth along with his, where they found the night time air to be as soothing and the glow of the moon and stars in the sky to be just as alluring as before.

When he finally pulled out of her after a few more moments of basking in the afterglow. She found his calmed manhood to have lost its overpowering glow from before, but seeing it in a more relaxed state than before still pleased her in its own way.

"As long as I can somehow manage to leave you satisfied, I suppose that it isn't my place to complain," she rolled over and sat back up on the grass. "Doing it out here is nice for minimizing clean up at least."

"Between the mess and how toasty that all got me, I'm definitely glad to still be next to the sea," he added.

"Are you proposing what I think you are?"

"Absolutely, care to join me?"

With their swimsuits still discarded and the shore, the two went off to get reacquainted with the ocean that had brought them together in the first place, and, for that, it was a place they would cherish more now than ever. Link took his time easing his way back into the water while Tetra took off ahead to at least get her groins submerged and her excess juices cleaned off. Link stopped in his tracks when the light reflecting off the water hit her exposed figure to illuminate it in a way that was absolutely stunning.

"Oh, Tetra..." he shuffled his way over to her through the water once he mentally recovered.

"What is it, Link?" she turned to face her answer as he took her hands into his.

"I know it may not be what you expect, but I can't look at you in this light and not speak what's on my mind."

"Go ahead."

"Even though I've been thinking about it for some time, I haven't gotten around to the formalities yet. Even so, now more than ever, I'm certain of what I want, Tetra..." he bowed his way as she'd expect a well-mannered island boy to do, "Will you marry me?"

She froze as the light bathed him just as it did her at this final question. Tetra wasn't sure if she was more surprised by the question or by how ill-prepared she somehow still was emotionally. While knowing that it would one day fall on him to ask it, the exact way that she would answer was something that held great meaning to her. The circumstances she was being presented with, however, were so outside any scenario she envisioned that all the responses she had once considered now eluded her. She only had the briefest of moments to think it over before making the moment awkward and ruining it. She tried fidgeting with her fingers to get her brain working but his rapidly deflating expression alerted her that time was up. She looked around for anything to latch on to when suddenly she found herself to have burst out laughing, almost to the point of tears

"Y-Y-Yes, Yes I will!..." she forced herself to speak to save the moment from being a complete disaster.

"Oh, you will? Great, that's great! Thank you, Tetra," he perked up until her laughing persisted to a point where he needed to know why. "Come on now, what's so funny? I'm trying my best here!"

"I know you are! That's just it!" she fought not to double over, "I've got to give you credit for that engagement ring you came up with on the spot!"

"What engagement ring?" he wondered as she pointed down with a snicker.

Both of them were standing with the seawater roughly around their thighs. He shouldn't have been surprised that seeing the way her naked figure resonating in the light of the ocean had brought his erection surging back. What he wouldn't have ever anticipated, though, was how popping boner in the sea would bring along something extra. Now pointing squarely at her, his hardened appendage had caught onto some colorful seaweed floating by and wrapped around it as if holding out a gift to accompany his proposal. He sought to immediately discard the unwanted plant, but Tetra's own hand beat him to it.

"Don't be like that. I want to open my engagement gift," she daintily unwrapped his member from its entanglement, "My oh my, what have we here?"

Link saw no choice but to go along with her game since he couldn't exactly say that he hadn't gotten her anything. Tetra lowered herself to where she was submerged to her shoulders and at eye level with his penis, floating beside it like a hungry shark. It wasn't was ferociously worked up as just before, but it stood proud with its own air of stoic pride, nonetheless.

"I can't believe my sweet, beloved boyfriend is proposing to me with something like this," she cooed at his cock.

"What can I say?" he resigned himself to the outcome, "I've got a girlfriend who likes big dicks. What can I do to make sure she marries me than to remind her that she won't find it much bigger than the hero's?"

"I'll definitely hold you to it, but even so, it's not just about the size of his cock but equally about the size of his-"

"Heart, I know. Thank you, Tetra," he rushed to finish her sentence.

"Actually, I was going to say, "his balls"," Tetra corrected him while cupping his scrotum, "Nah, just kidding, of course it's about your heart. I love you, Link, and want you to be my husband."

"Thank you so much, Tetra, really," he reaffirmed his convictions from before.

"All of that said though, I doubt even the nicest heart is as tasty as this," Tetra finished with a kiss on the tip of his penis before standing up to meet him face-to-face as his betrothed, "I love forward to a wonderful life together."

"Same here," he took her hands into his once more.

They soaked in the moment one last time before finally being ready to move on with their evening. As much as he tried to play it off, Link's condition was something she couldn't quite overlook.

"As romantic as this all is, it's really not going back down," she noted, "Though it's not quite as brutal looking as before, you need another round with me, don't you?"

"Yeah," he became no longer able to suppress a twitch.

"Good, I feel the same way. Now get your trunks then, and let's hurry back to the cabana," she scuffled her way back to the shore.

"You don't like it out here on the beach anymore?" he asked.

"Trust me. With what I have in mind, you'll be thankful I bought us such a sturdy bed," she declared with a wink, "Only the best will do for my fiancé."

"And my fiancé will only get better than the best," the hero firmly retorted.

Looking back at his crayfish patterned swim trunks as he shoved his swollen member back into them as best he could, she remembered a young boy who treasured that symbol as he left his old life behind to begin one anew with her. As the image was tented by his arousal once more, she couldn't think of a more fitting image on which to begin the next phase of their relationship on.

"Elixir Soup or not, it's really something to see how that Outset Island boy has grown up."

"Did you say something, Tetra?"

"Nothing important, Link," she shrugged, "Just thinking about how a hero's work is never done."

"With a princess like you how could it be? Care to wash more thoroughly with me first?

"I look forward to it, Mr. Hero."

The tub waited for them just past the door of his private cabana. Tetra was eager to get him stripped back down so she could hurry him into it first, having him sit with his legs spread and penis pointing up to sit down on as she settled into his lap.

"This is how it's meant to be. Captain on top." she groaned with relief.

"And you now have my word that it'll be there whenever you want it."

"And this an arrangement I can definitely live with," she relaxed her back into his chest, "Just remember, Link. It's still your job to keep this dirty girl clean."

"And I will, in my own special way," he didn't hesitate to respond, "Down to the very last fiber of your being."

It may have seemed counterintuitive to be pumping her with another helping of his seed so soon after saying so, but it also felt as natural as anything in his life. It felt too right to use what his grandmother had given him to give her the grandchild that she wanted most in return. Unlike before though, she wouldn't even consider parting with him as long as he could manage to continue, glad to use his girth to keep as much of what he was pumping held snugly inside her as possible. The hero had no interest in withdrawing as well, the sensation of being one with her all he truly needed to keep on going. He would keep her womanhood plugged nicely with his thick member, eager to quickly replace whatever might drip out as only a hero could manage. Through it all, the feeling of his semen soaking into her core soothed her like nothing she had ever experienced and had her dozing off in his arms Nuzzling her head into his kind shoulder as consciousness left her, she indeed felt cleaner than she ever had, feeling her regrets all wash away under the torrential tide of his love. Even as she snored lightly against his chest, he could sense how his firmness calmed her exhausted body, keeping himself deeply embedded in her as he dozed off as well. Even years later, Tetra would never forget how she woke up from that life-changing night as a renewed woman and expecting mother, all thanks to the dedication of the family that she had been now blessed to receive and the new one she felt even more blessed to finally create.

-THE END-


End file.
